Lost Post
by joancandaza
Summary: Ron wanted to tell Hermione exactly what he feels about her. He decided to send her his love letter using his owl. But there's something wrong with the owl and the letter fell into the wrong hands. Will he ever get it back before it's too late?


LOST POST  
  
Ron excitedly pulled the hangings of his four-poster bed. Changed his clothes and run to the great hall.  
  
"Oi Breakfast!" He sat beside Harry. And he begun to eat as fast as he could. "Ron, maybe you should slow down a bit. It's Saturday. We don't have classes", said Harry. "I know. But there's something I need to finish." "Oh, you didn't tell me what is it. Is there something you wish to tell me?," Harry asked. "Nothing. It's sort of...uhmm...personal," Ron replied in a deadly whisper. "Ok." As Ron started to munch this huge cauldron cake on his plate, Hermione arrived and sat beside him. Ron dropped the cake accidentally on the floor. "Hey, what's wrong?," Hermione asked. "Me? Huh?..Nothing!," Ron replied nervously.  
  
Ron's face went scarlet and he ran away as fast as he could.  
  
"What's wrong with him, Harry?", she asked again. "Don't ask me. But I think he's hiding something Hermione. He's been acting really odd lately", explained Harry, shaking his head. Hermione gave out a loud sigh before she eat her breakfast, still wondering what is wrong with Ron.  
  
Meanwhile, on the Gryffindor Tower, Ron is sitting on the couch when Errol, their family's owl arrived carrying boxes of home-made sweets and a card from his Mom.  
  
"Why did I panicked when I saw her?", he muttered to himself as he opened the box. "Should I tell her now how I feel? Oh, this isn't easy."  
  
He laid his back on the couch and pulled out his wand. He grabbed Errol and placed him on the table in front of him. "'Maybe I'll just play with you instead." He pointed his wand on Errol's face and said:  
  
"ENGORGIO!"  
  
A bright yellow sparks appeared from his wand and in a split second, Errol became five times bigger than his own size. Ron laughed hysterically, enjoying what he has done to the poor owl. Errol flew wildly around the common room. Ron pointed his wand at Errol again and shouted:  
  
"REDUCIO!" Errol was once again back on his original state.  
  
"Bloodyhell!", said Ron. "Maybe I should do it again. Get yourself ready Errol." But as he spoke... "ENGO...Achooo!!!" Ron accidentally sneezed and his wand sent out a red spark and he saw Errol's feathers flew around him. "Oh, Noooo!!!," he shrieked. Errol turned into a white owl. "How am I suppose to bring back your color if I didn't know exactly what spell I have used? This is bad." He grabbed Errol and get his wand.  
  
"FINITE INCANTATEM!"  
  
He said in a clear voice, but nothing happened. "What am I going to do?"  
  
Suddenly the door opened and then the common room was filled with his fellow students. Before Harry and Hermione saw him, he sent Errol out in the window and slumped himself back to the couch and pretend to read that his Mom just sent him.  
  
"Care for a game of chess, Ron?," asked Harry. "With her around?," Ron replied, looking at Hermione. "Of course not!", she said quickly. "I'm going to the library. I've got tons of essays to finish." Then Hermione walked away, giving Ron a dagger look before she closed the door.  
  
"Are you mad at her?," Harry asked anxiously. "Hermione?" "Yes?" "No, I'm not. Why should I?" "Because you're acting as if you're avoiding her." "You just misinterpreted the way I treated her, Harry. C'mon, let's just play chess." "Alright," Harry said coldly.  
  
Hermione didn't showed up at lunch. Ron on the other hand, spent the whole afternoon looking for her but he failed to see her around, so he just went back to the dormitory with a heavy heart. Harry did not hang-out with him that afternoon because he's busy practicing on the Quidditch Field for their upcoming match with the Slytherine.  
  
Back on the dormitory, Ron took a piece of parchment and a quill and began to write his first real love letter for Hermione.  
  
" To my One and Only,  
  
I really don't know how to say this but there's no other way. My heart will explode if I didn't tell this to you now. We've been friends for a long time and I'm glad that you came into my life. I Love you!"  
  
'R'  
  
He read his letter over and over again. Then, he rolled it and kissed it three times. He put it on his trunk under his bed and rushed to the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
Once again, he didn't talk much and did not dare to speak with Hermione. But she doesn't seem to care. She busy talking with Ginny and Lavender on the other side of the table. After eating his dinner, he went straight to his room and get his letter. But before he reach the door on his way to the owlery, he saw this white owl on Harry's bedside table.  
  
"Hedwig!", he shouted. "Good thing you're here. Can you please send this to Hermione immediately?"  
  
The owl bowed his head to acknowledge him. Ron tied the letter carefully on its leg. Then, the owl flew quickly out of the window. Ron jumped to his bed and closed his eyes. Hoping to have a wonderful dream -an endless dream about Hermione.  
  
The next day, Ron started to act really strange. He became forgetful and he's always muttered words to himself. It seems like he's the next Neville Longbottom. Harry couldn't stand it anymore so he began to ask him. "What the hell is going on with you, Ron?" "Harry, I don't know if I did the right thing." "What do you mean? Don't tell me you finally told her about your feelings?," Harrya sked him again. Harry already knew that Ron fancies Hermione because Ron told him about the letter last night before going to bed. "Exactly!" "Cool!", Harry shouted excitedly.  
  
"Hey, seems like you two are having a great time." It was Hermione.  
  
Ron's face went scarlet. He was frozen.  
  
"Ron, you're very confusing this past few days. Is there something we need to know, huh?," Hermione asked.  
  
Ron was speechless. He' s not moving a muscle and his eyes were fixed only to Hermione.  
  
"Forget it. C'mon, let's all visit Hagrid," Hermione suggested. She grabbed Ron and Harry's hands and the three headed downstairs.  
  
Later that night, Ron and Harry are still awake.  
  
"Harry, why is she acting so normal as if I haven't told her I love her", asked Ron. "Y'know,maybe she just don't want to show her emotions in front of us", replied Harry, rubbing his eyes. "Do you think so?" "I'm sure. C'mon let's go to sleep. We have to wake up early tomorrow. You promised you will go with me on my Quidditch practice" "yeah."  
  
The next morning, Ron was awakened by an owl and he was surprised to see a letter attached on its leg.  
  
"Hedwig!", Ron shouted. "Did you just said Hedwig?", asked Harry, who was awakened by Ron's loud voice. "Yeah, look!" "Where?" "Ooopps! He's right there at the window. He's really fast!" "But I've sent a letter to Sirius using Hedwig 3 days ago and she hasn't returned," explained Harry. "I've seen her last Saturday and I asked her to send my letter to Hermione. I think Errol was back in the Burrow that's why I can't find him then," Ron said confidently. He almost forgot what he did to Errol two days ago.  
  
"Look Harry, I've got a reply from Hermione!"  
  
There was no reply from Harry.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
It's only 5 in the morning and Harry went back to his sleep. Ron unrolled the parchment carefully and read the letter.  
  
"Thank you for that wonderful letter of yours. Believe me, the first time I've read it, I felt the same way. I should also tell you this.....I Love You, too!"  
  
After receiving a letter, Ron has changed. He now keeps on talking to Hermione and spends most of his time with her. Hermione, on the other hand, seemed really happy about it because Ron was finally back to his own self, only over-reacting.  
  
One night, Ron asked Harry about the handwriting.  
  
"Harry, I remember something. The letter is definitely not Hermione's handwriting. Don't you think it fell on the wrong hand that is why she still acts normally when I'm with her?" "Oh, c'mon Ron, you don't know Hermione. She's very tricky. What if she put another spell in her quill so that it can write by itself without holding it," Harry explained. "Oh...maybe you're right. I'm just confused."  
  
Over the next two weeks, Ron did nothing but to send his love letter every night. But the only bad thing about it is that he never ever put his name on it. He is confident enough to think that Hermione already knew it was him.  
  
But he was wrong.  
  
Saturday morning, on the Great Hall while they are having their breakfast, Ron told Harry about his plan.  
  
"I'm going to tell her now, right in front of her. I'm going to ask her if she could be my girlfriend," Ron said, a triumphant smile flickered across his face. "Right now?", asked Harry. "Of course not......I'm gonna tell her tonight." "You better think twice Ron. I don't think she's ready for those kinds of stuffs. Look at her, she still acts normally even from the day you gave her that letter," Harry explained. "Harry, you say what you want to say. I won't change my mind. Nothing can stop me now," Ron insisted. "If you say so...Whatever!", said Harry, leaving Ron on the table.  
  
That afternoon, Ron sent his last letter using the same owl, still thinking it was Hedwig.  
  
"Let's meet at Charm's classroom tonight at 10. There's something I want to ask you. See you there my Love."  
  
Ron didn't eat anything at dinner. He kept on glancing at Hermione who is busy reading the book in front of him.  
  
"Why are you so quiet Harry?", he asked. "Y'know what? I still don't believe it's her. I think you are sending all your letters to a wrong girl and whoever she is, I think she is playing a trick on you," replied Harry. "You're not making any sense Harry." "Oh! And by the way Ron, I also don't think it's Hedwig, the owl that you are , remember? Because Hedwig just returned today with a letter from Sirius. And he said that he was using Hedwig for weeks to keep in touch with Professor Lupin."  
  
"What do you mean? That owl that I'm using that sends all my love letters to Hermione is not Hedwig?," Ron asked, thunderstruct. "Exactly!"  
  
Ron didn't know what to do. What if Harry is right? What if all those love letters fell into the wrong person? What if the owl he was using is no other than.......  
  
"ERROL!!!!", he shouted.  
  
He rushed into the Common Room and looked for Percy, his brother. And there he was, polishing his 'Head Boy' badge on the corner.  
  
"Percy, I want to ask you something," Ron asked, trying to catch his breath. "As long as it's important, go ahead," Percy replied coldly. "Have you seen Errol lately? Or he's back in the Burrow?" "Oh, I forgot to tell you. I've got a letter from Mom. She was asking about Errol. He's been missing for two weeks now."  
  
"Oh, no!! This is bad!", Ron shrieked. His face turned white. He ran back to his room and to his surprise, there's an owl on his bed with another letter attached to it's leg.  
  
"I'll meet you there."  
  
Ron quickly grabbed the owl and examined it.  
  
"Yeah, Harry is right. You're not Hedwig. You have big,brown eyes and Hedwig has a blue one. How can I be so stupid? You're definitely Errol!"  
  
But there's only fifteen minutes left before 10 in the evening. He returned to the Common Room with Errol and looked for Harry.  
  
"Ron! Your moment of truth is nearly coming!", said Harry, laughing. "Harry, you need to help me. You're right, this owl is not Hedwig," Ron said nervously. "I've told you." "Listen...I remember two weeks ago, I accidentally turned Errol into a white owl without knowing what spell I've used. And I can't bring him back to his original color, until I almost forgot about him," Ron explained.  
  
"So, what do you want me to do?," asked Harry. "Look for Hermione. Ask for help and turn Errol back to his original color. For the meantime, I'm going to meet the person who got my love letters. I'll see if it's Hermione or not. Oh, how I wish it was her," Ron said. Then, he went out of the door.  
  
Ron arrived at the Charm's classroom on time. He slowly opened the door, his heart is pounding so fast that he could hardly breathe.  
  
"Come on, I wish it's Hermione," he said in a deadly whisper.  
  
Then, he entered the room and he paused. As the person inside the room turned around to face him, Ron's face went scarlet. He looked so surprised.  
  
"Drrr....DRACO?," he muttered in a low, shaking voice.  
  
Draco winked at him. He flashed his sweetest smile and run towards Ron.  
  
"Oh, it's you Ron!", Draco said in a very romantic tone of voice.  
  
The moment of truth finally came. Draco rushed towards Ron with his arms wide open. Ron embraced him tightly as if he never wants to let him go. He could not think. A tingling sensation was spreading towards him, paralyzing his entire body.  
  
"I can't believe it, Draco." "Me too...I Love You, Ron!" "I Love You More, Draco!"  
  
And the both shared a long, warm and very passionate kiss....to last a lifetime.  
  
END 


End file.
